the rise of ash
by the core of justice
Summary: betrayed by his friends ash planned to run away and go to kalos to meet a old friend and start over but fate fate had other plans as a portal leads ash to a unkown landwill ash learn to trust anybody again and along the way will he fall for a certain purple unicorn
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first story so please go easy i read allot of story's on this site and deiced to try myself so my i preset my first story called The betrayed prince**

"Betrayal its something i never thought i would go through being the chosen one and all but i guess all good things come to a end".They all were in it Misty, . .Iris,and clian each and every one of them were apart of this i dont know why mabey they think im weak and pathetic a loser who wishes i was a pokemon monster son one they told me i was nothing i ran i did,nt need to hear anymore of what they were going to tell me i already knew so i went to professors oak lab and asked him for all my pokemon.

'My boy what happen your a mess"

"they happened they all turned there backs on me i dont want to see them ever again"

"well i,ll have to have a talk with them boy dont worry i,ll go get you your pokemon and you can go but i do have to ask you were do you plan on going"

"I dont know i was thinking on going to kalos to meet a old friend"

'Aww the kalos region haven't been there forever well my boy good luck"

"thank you professor"

"Well pikachu this is the start of a new life were do you wanna go on are way to kalos"

pika pikapikachu

"were ever destiny takes us well lets do it then"

all of a sudden a bright silver portal appeared and he heard a voice

"come** my successor for know it,s the time that we must meet you have proven yourself worthy to be a child of chaos my champion" **

**and then his vision was filled with darkness**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello and welcome to chapter 2 please read the end of the chapter for a authors note at the end**

darkness that's all i saw but then i started hearing voices

"is he all right" one voice said which sounded like a female

"i dont know he seems fine but he wont wake up" another voice said

"Rainbow dash give him some space"

"hello sir can you hear use"

"i dont think he can twi" a voice said hmm kinda sounded like a cowgirl accent

as my eyes slowly opened i was in for one the most shocked moments in my life

when i opened my eyes i was starting at what seemed to be a purple ponyta maybe but why was its mane not on fire? i thought

**twilights pov**

the colt was staring at me with a shocked look he looked straighet at me

"uh hello are you ok?"

''he shock his head and said

"what are you?"


	3. poll

**hey guys not a chapter do you want the betrayal to be a one that takes place before the story go to my profile and vote**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I WAS WONDERING IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO BE MY BETA READER IF SO PLEASE PM ME **


	5. chapter 5

**hello everybody im back with a new chapter thanks for all the people who said they would help with my story n hears a new chapter of the rise of ash**

everypony in the room stared at the colt with confusing looks

"uhh what do you mean what are we?" twilight asked

"i dont know what you are all i rember is seeing a bright light and next think i know im here" he said

"oh your in ponyville your in the town library we found you in the everfree forest"

ASH'S (pov)

as the purple one was explain were i am who name i learned is twilight told me that her friend fluttershy the yellow one is the pony who found me and brought me here twilight told me that i can stay with her and spike so at least i have somewhere to say she told me that the princesses were on the way who were the rulers of this land i dont know why they would want to meat me but it seems even in a new world strange things happen to me twilight also told me that she would teach me about this world since i dont know anything about it

well it seem like i have the start of a new life with much more adventures in front of me but i cant help but wonder who was that voice i heard before the blinding light appeared


	6. canceled

hey everybody i decided to cancel this story pm me for adoption if you want to im sorry I have to do this I just can t find the motivation to finish this story


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys last update pleas check out my ne story well its not really a story but ideas for how to train your dragon


	8. the hodded pony

a mysterious pony was sitting on the roof top of a building in ponyville watching the main 6 talk to the colt they found in the wood

"yes" he said to himself

"everything is going to plan everything but him he should of never came to this world but now that he has he has released a great evil that will stop at nothing to destroy him and anything that gets in his way for he is the princesses lost brother and if he unlocks his full potential then we,ll have a great advantage to this. but there's a problem discord the spirit of chaos is interested in him and thats bad new ash is already weak by the betrayal so if discord succeeds in his plan and makes ash his apprentice then may god have mercy on them"

and with that he vanished leaving no trace he was ever there

**hey im back on this story sorry for the short chapter im just busy so ya im back**


	9. Chapter 9

HEY GUYS IM BACK IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I BEEN BUSY WITH LIFE NOW LETS GET RIGHT INTO THE STORY

Darkness that's what all I could see do u know what it feels like to be imprisoned for thousands of years unable to move well that's what happened to me once long ago I was known as a protector to equristia but that all changed when the ponies were getting greedier there princess getting lazier and lazier once they wanted me to do all there work and problems for me I pleaded to the rulers to fix this but they said small problems were not worthy of being fixed I said small problems can lead to bigger problems and onwards but they did not care so I had enough of this world so I,ll plum into chaos and show them just what greed can do...

"next princess foast my I present the lazer cannon a weapon that request unicorn magic that can fire of huge torrent of lazar it will help is greatly"

"this is a interesting invention I,ll have my scientist work on it thank you you are dismissed"

princess foast the most powerful alicorn in recorded history she is a light brown coat with blue eyes brown hair and a light brown flowing main

"i need a day off maybe I,ll visit the kingdom" all of a sudden the doors burst open with a panicked guard

'PRINCESS DISCORD GOING ROUGE


End file.
